Let's go jogging!
by rinablues
Summary: "Look, I don't know who you are or what you're doing, but you kind of creep me out. Sorry." The girl took her headphones back to her ears and began to resume her jogging again. In which Sasuke tries his best get a date and 3 baskets of tomatoes. SASUSAKU.
**Let's go jogging** **
**

This came into mind while I was jogging with my sisters one night lol!  
Hope you enjoyed this! BTW it's my first fanfic ever! Hahaha so forgive me for my mistakes

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, the plot is mine though!

"Bet I can do 20 more laps than you" the blond haired man said while jogging in place trying to warm up.

"Shut up, dobe" Sasuke said as he was still trying to search his mind for an excuse to go home already.

Naruto had been bugging him to no end that if ever he was able to beat Sasuke in doing more laps than him around the neighbourhood, Sasuke would have to buy him his dinner for a week plus no ' _stupid'_ tomatoes. That means ramen all week, no tomatoes at hand. If he refused to accept the deal, he would just be- as naruto said-" a freaking chicken butt head that would die for tomatoes" and that he would give Sasuke's boxers to his fanclub. He didn't take it quite seriously at first but for the love of tomatoes, he's going to do it, plus he didn't want his fan girls fawning over him for his stupid boxers. Disgusting.

"I bet that I could even get a girl's number while I'm running way faster than you are teme." The blond said as he pulled down into a lunge.

"Since when did getting a girl's number became your forte?" The ebony haired man glared at Naruto.

"Uhhh, since forever, and at least I'm not emotionally constipated like you are" Naruto pointed straight at him.

"I'm not emotionally constipated, and stop pointing at me."

"Well if you're not, prove it to me, prove it to me that you, all might chicken-butt head, leader of all things jerky and emotionless things, can actually get a girls number and ask her out on a freaking date and mean it."

Sasuke could've easily avoided this, he could've easily just ignored Naruto and his nonsense, he could've easily made his life easier, He could've-

"Do this and I swear i'll buy you 3 baskets full of tomatoes"

-Damn it.

Sasuke smirked as he ran his hands through his hair. _Easy._

"Jerky as ever, alright the next girl that turns running to this block is your target, as soon as she passes by us, I'll give you 30 minutes for you to get her number and ask her to go on a date with you, got that bastard?"

"Yeah dobe, I heard you"

Sasuke was almost glad, no one really jogged in this side of neighbourhood. He wasn't really in the mood to go ask a girl out on a date, besides he didn't want another fangirl following him around thinking that he actually liked her because he's asking for her phone number. No.

Although, it would be great if his target would be a fangirl, it would just make this bet 100 times easier for him. Then on the day of the date, he's just make up some stupid excuse-maybe he got sick? Or his dog died?- something like that.

Ten minutes have gone by since they agreed on their bet and still no one was there.

"Ugh, This is so boring!" The Naruto sat on the ground.

"This is stupid idea, let's cut this already-"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! You're target is here!" Naruto said as he pointed the girl jogging toward them.

"She's pretty and she has pink hair! You're so damn lucky teme"

"Yeah whatever" _she has pink hair._

"Well whatever to you too bastard, Go get her!" Naruto tapped on Sasuke's back, signalling him to start.

Sasuke waited until the pink haired girl jogged a bit farther before he started, he didn't want to be thought of as creep.

Honestly speaking, he thought this was going to be easy. It was already 20 minutes past the start of their bet and he, Uchiha Sasuke, was losing. _Damn it._

Finally snapping out of his debate on whether or not he would just admit defeat and risk having made fun of Naruto or ask the girl out, he decided on at least trying the latter.

Sasuke sped up a little bit to catch up with the pink haired girl and lightly tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh my goodness" Snapped the girl as she took of her headphones. Sasuke could hear her music blasting from the device.

Stopping from their tracks, Sasuke made a move to speak but was cut off by the woman in front of him.

"uhhh, what do you want?" The girl said with the tiniest hint of annoyance and fear in her voice.

 _This girl doesn't know me._ Not to sound conceited but he has always been treated differently around by girls of all ages, so naturally it was a bit of a shock when she didn't jump at him.

"Can I get your-"

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you're doing, but you kind of creep me out. Sorry." The girl took her headphones back to her ears and began to resume her jogging again.

 _Sasuke was irritated._

 _Pissed._

This girl keeps on cutting him off of conversations and she walks—rather jogs out.

Speed walking toward the girl, he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What the fuc- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Shouting, the pink-haired woman began pulling her arms off of Sasuke. Much to her dismay, she failed at it.

"Hn."

"Don't ' _hn'_ me mister, if you don't let me go ill call the cop!"

 _Annoying._

"What did you say?" The girl's voice was low and angry.

He wasn't aware he was thinking out loudly, and needless to say this made the woman that he still has his grasp on got _pissed._

"You bastard! You creep me out, freaking grab my arm so tightly I can't even feel it anymore and you call me ANNOYING." Oh she was mad.

"Oh hell no! You're not going to get away with this one" She took her phone out dialling the police and before the other line was picked up, Sasuke took the phone and ended the call.

"Okay just here me out." That didn't sound like him. He sounded soft and pleading.

"What the hell is it?" She asked impatiently.

Uchihas are frank. They're straight to the point. They don't beat around the bush, it's just not their thing and every Uchiha knows that. So when he demanded that she give her number and go on a date with him —

Uchiha Sasuke, a delicious hunk of a man.

-got punched in the face.

He let go of her arm and quickly turned to nurse his nose. The pink haired woman jogged off uttering words in the lines of- _jerk, bastard and chicken head._

This _sucked_.

Oh Sasuke was pissed. Just who the hell did she think she is? He is the heir to the throne of Uchiha corporation, the all time seeked out prince, every girl wants to be with him, then this chick just goes around punching him in the nose? No _fucking_ way.

He sped through the sidewalk and caught up the green eyed beast. He grabbed her two wrists with one hand and placed his other hand above her mouth.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I'll let you go but don't go away and don't scream."

He let go of her after she nodded and proceeded to tell her what he wanted to ask.

After much debate between the two of them and offering her a chopper ride for their _'date'-_ she loved heights- Sasuke got what he wanted.

He glanced at his watch—

 _only two minutes to spare. Take that, Dobe._

"Alright Sasuke, I'll see you on the weekend. Don't be late"

"Hn. I'll pick you up at 11 a.m., Where something comfortable" He folded the piece of paper she had given him for her number.

"I will" The girl said with a wide smile and began to walk away.

Sasuke felt a faint pink hue on his cheeks. This girl is _interesting_.

"Hey." Sasuke called out.

"Yes?" She turned around to face him

"What's your name?" He asked curiously, mentally smacking himself for not asking her earlier.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" She said and turned away.

 _Sakura, I like that._

Maybe he'll be buying Naruto some ramen after all, he wouldn't have met her if it weren't for his stupid idea.

He's still going to want those three baskets of tomatoes though.

- _fin-_


End file.
